


Still Doll

by Alsin



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stare out the window and wonder if she ever be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Doll

The soft clicking of shoes echoed around the empty hallway of the large building. Every step was elegant and gentle when it hit the title. 

All you could hear is

Click…

Clack…

Click…

Clack…

And with a high pitched squeak, light invaded a former darkened room. There was not much occupied the room except for a chain that attached to a wall, queen sized bed in the corner, small window, and a beautiful red cello in the middle of the room. The small window provide the only light sconce in the small darkened room. 

"There you go Princess" the scratchy voice of an older man said, "Home sweet home."

Behind him came a fair skinned girl with light brown hair that glowed gold in the candle light and dark eyes. She was also garbed in a picturesque white dress. Her face was blank and she silently passed the older man and sat on the bed. He then chained the 'princess' with the metal bonding so she could not go anywhere outside the room.

"See you tomorrow morning Princess"

The door closed behind him and again everything turned black. The light of the full moon shined through the window, casting an eerie glow on the girl's face.

Her dark eyes turned to look at her doll, who stared lifelessly back at her. The pearl face, black curls, and emerald eyes of the doll was the only thing that comforted her.

"Hi Miss Alice, What kind of dream can you see?" 

But, of course, the doll did not respond to the question.

“Do you remember the day that I got you ? When he gave you to me, Miss Alice? I remember it very well. He was here for a very long time. Longer than anyone else stuck here around for. He even gave you a name, Miss Alice.”

Her pale hands touched the cold glass of her window and she looked into the night sky with a blank stare.

“He came here on the very night exactly like this one.”

She slowly stood up and took off her shiny black shoes and walk right toward a white nightgown that make out of silk. You could see the chain on her ankle that prevent from leaving the room. She carefully hung her white dress on the wall and than dressed herself on the white nightgown that was hung on the wall.

“And his name fit his face so well, and it rolled off the tongue. Kaname, Oh Kaname could he have saved me.”

A cloud moved slowly across the sky, covering up the moon and making the girl's room black again.

“But he never did.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU of what happen if Kaname never have save Yuuki. I wrote this story about almost five years ago and I totally forgot about this story exist until I found one of my lost USB and find this and decide to post it. This story haven't been beta so will be some mistake.


End file.
